


Breaking the monster, building a slave

by NadaChance (maroongrad)



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Hellsing
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, alucard really doesn't enjoy really enjoying, soldiers like what they see, yep the vampire is definitely not in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maroongrad/pseuds/NadaChance
Summary: This is very much outside my "normal" writing and thus the pseudo. It's been a decade since I last wrote anything explicit...Once as a response to a challenge, once just to see if I could do it, and now, a decade later, just because. It's very different from my norm and a challenge to myself to figure out how to write it. No real idea if it's something anyone else would consider to be good, but it was difficult to do, I also gave myself one evening...and *I* like the results! So if you like my other work, be prepared for a curveball with this one.---v---v----Abraham has the vampire, but it's locked away and recovering and waiting for a chance to get free and get even. He needs to find a way to permanently bind it, and soon. And he does, but...it's not something he's happy about. And he'll need help. Lots of help. Thankfully, he has a few dozen vampire hunters ready and willing to lend a hand. And another body part. Repeatedly.
Relationships: Alucard/Abraham van Helsing, Alucard/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Breaking the monster, building a slave

Abraham had gathered his men and explained what was going to happen. His stomach churned...this was not something he wanted to do, but it was the lesser of two evils to contain a greater evil, and needs must.

"The Vampire Alucard has been without his coffin or any sustenance for nearly five weeks. The silver worked into his restraints has weakened him, and while he has healed the worst of the damage from his capture, he remains nearly infirm at this time. The longer we wait, the more chance he will have to break those restraints, for an accident to release him. We must contain him, permamently and powerfully, before that can happen.

And to do that, I will require the assistance of each and every one of you, in a most unpleasant and personal way. I will understand if you cannot, but it will make it more difficult to establish those controls without a full roster of you assisting. If I have to hurry, mistakes may be made. I will need the maximum amount of time available. These five weeks I have worked to get the time needed as brief as possible, but I will need every bit of it."

What could he mean? The men muttered among themselves as Abraham took a sip of water. They'd arrived after he'd captured the vampire, helped him move it from its coffin to the prison it had been kept in, and while none had died, several had been injured. The stake had only been removed after the vampire was thoroughly bound and after he'd been taken from the coffin, and it had still been a near thing. What would he need?

"What I must do...is control his mind. Control his abilities. Take his power away from him, force him to obey. A wild and uncontrolled vampire is a pestilence. And he will fight it, every bit of the way. It will be impossible, if he is not...distracted. Something must be done to keep him unable to focus, unable to concentrate on what I am doing...or he will snap each strand of power as soon as it touches his mind. I had thought I would have to keep him in agony, torturing him every moment for the time it will take, more than an hour of screaming torment. I have found another way, and...this way...I do not like it. But it is better than the torture we would require."

They may hate the vampire, but they were all Christian men, and hurting one who was helpless was not something they would have been comfortable with. Not even a vampire. They'd been chosen as much for their inner drive to protect and their lack of cruelty as for their ability with weapons. Any weakness, any cruelty, any willingness to harm another, and they'd have been prey to a vampire's temptations. While any standard group of soldiers may have been able to do this, these? The idea of an hour of screaming agony, based on their participation...was unpalatable, to say the least.

"Vampires...their biology is not the same as a human. Vampires crave blood and sex in a way that is woven through their entire being. The act of biting is often wrapped in sex, and the act of sex is accompanied by biting. They are creatures of seduction, luring humans away, man or woman, with the temptation of their physical charms and promises. This has also created their vulnerability. They are such creatures of sexual debauchery...that any sexual contact is pleasurable. Intensely pleasurable." Abraham shifted slightly, face reddening a bit as he clearly forced himself to continue. "Constant sexual contact will keep him quiescent while I create the controls needed. And...that is why I need you."

The twenty-plus men broke out into mutterings, some angry, some taken aback, most wanting more information. The constant sexual contact might mean many different things...what would he want? And so they asked.

"I had considered manual stimulation," and yes, here the man did blush even redder, "but it is the dominance as much as anything else that I need. A human providing a vampire pleasure without taking their own...does not set a proper precedence for how he shall interact with us. I had thought of hiring a few whores, but bringing in another person, untrained around vampires, and risking their gossip outside...takes too many chances. I...will need you to mount the vampire, penetrate him, one after the other, not giving him time to recover and focus, until I have finished the binding." Dropping his head, Abraham squeezed the sides of the lectern, listening tensely to the men's outbursts and anger.

"You will not be hurting him. Much the opposite. It would need to be very extreme, in fact, to hurt a vampire during sex. He may be angry, but...he will be...physically willing. Even so, I do not want any of you attempting to cause him discomfort. I will prepare him and restrain him. With all of you... we should be able to keep him off-balance and incapable of defending his mind, for the time I will need. It will be more than an hour, and two is possible...and more, if things go badly. There are twenty-six of you. That is enough to keep him continually distracted for the full time I will need.

Remember. The other alternative is that I torture him. Beat him, burn him, break him, driving him past anger and pain into mindless agony...for the entire time. This, for a vampire...is much, much less. It is the path I would greatly prefer, but I will not require it of any of you. I do ask. Please, for his sake, and for our own...for the few minutes each of you will need...keep him stimulated and unable to bring his mind to bear on his defense."

There were more questions, but in the end, they had all agreed. Most reluctantly, and some worried that they'd be able to perform with the vampire, but all would be present and participating.

\---v---v---

The door opened, not an unusual sound as Van Helsing would come to gloat over his captive, but this time...there were many more booted feet coming along with the steady thump of his captor's steps. Many more. A trace of fear and thrill of anticipation shivered his spine. This was a chance to hurt one of them, and he wasn't going to miss it.

Difficult though. He hoped, but did not expect, any of his bindings to be loosened. Before, he'd wakened slightly in his coffing, hearing noise and feeling hands on him while still nearly-immobile and barely comprehending what was happening, stake still buried in his chest. He'd been thrust into some odd sort of straightjacket, arms pulled tight against him, and a multitude of thick straps binding them down tight against his body and preventing movement. His legs had been bound at the ankle, then as he was lifted from the coffin, pulled back and chained to his body, leaving him pulled into an arc. Painful for a human, irritating for a vampire. The last thing he'd seen had been a dark hood with a curved wire cage that would cover his mouth, then nothing as it was pulled tight over his head. He would be able to speak, and turn his head, but saw only blackness.

He felt his body lifted from the coffin, was dropped onto a cold stone floor, and then the heavy clanking of chains and shifting of his body told him that he was being chained. Agony, briefly, movement, the spasming pain of the stake being pulled from him, and in the seconds it took for his pained thrashing to end...the door had slammed shut and there was silence around him. Testing the hood, he found all sounds were muffled, and his mouth touched nothing but air. Extending his tongue, he pulled it back quickly when it was scorched and blistered on the bars of the wires that fenced his teeth safely behind them. Straining and twisting did nothing to loosen his bindings, and his anger grew through the night as he struggled to fight loose, building more and more as he realized how weak he was and how thorough the good doctor had been in containing him. 

No coffin, now. No soil, and the throbbing weakness of silver so close to his skin. He had spent the last uncounted days of anger threatening the doctor every time the man entered, until this last time. A shudder, as he remembered, whether fear or pleasure he couldn't say, and possibly both.

Firm but quiet steps, the sound of a man kneeling behind him. The hated voice of his captor, slightly muffled and pitched to soothe. Weakened by his weeks of struggling, he'd been barely able to twitch at the man, gone from threats and curses to a hiss. The clinking of a thin metal container, a snicking sound, like a knife perhaps? A tearing tug at his suit, a draft across the bare skin of his ass, and he froze, maliciously sharp grin spreading...was Abraham going to make the mistake of releasing him from his bindings? Mistake for Abraham, opportunity for him. Weakened though he might be, he could still take on a single human! Thoughts fled as a slick cold finger ran down his ass, slipping over his pucker, gently nudging his balls and shifting them in the sac before vanishing. 

A gasp, eyes wide and staring into the blackness, a trickle of unwanted pleasure sparking briefly through him. Was that man? No! While sexual proclivities and inclinations had changed drastically when he acquired his bloodsucking status, and he had no qualms about seducing or biting a man...he prefered women, and he was always the one in charge, luring his prey into senseless acquiescence as he drained them. This, THIS was not allowed, and then he arched a bit more, keening in dismay and the twisted bits of pleasure as the slick finger returned to probe and prod and press, not in him, but threatening, just outside the ring of muscle he could feel twitching and spasming. More pressure, steady, pressing and stopping and pressing and stopping, and he forced out a warning growl at the human who DARED! Another hand felt the leather as it curved over him in front, and the heat on his slowly expanding dick caused him to shift and press against it before he realized what he was doing. More pressure, and while he raged inside, he also wanted more of that hot human touch, more, and while he was straining his constrained body against the palm that cupped his groin...the finger slid in.

A whimper of confused pleasure started to leave him, and he twisted it into a growl. So few touches, how had it done this to him so quickly?! He'd never gone so long without a physical indulgence or ten, not even close, and his body was more hatefully responsive than he'd ever imagined it could be. And the growl stopped as a thicker knuckle pressed inside of him, stretching him further, and then pulled out, and in, and out again, slowly and tortuously dragging across the over-senstive ring of muscle. He found himself gasping, hardening, more than half hard as this continued, and then a second finger pushed in, drawing a growl that choked into a whimper as they -twisted- just so, and turning into a moan as they quested inside him, reaching deep enough to run across the small bump inside that he'd used to bring pleasure to so many human prey.

It was the first he'd encountered that on the receiving end and the trickle of pleasure became a bolt that jerked his body as straight as it could be in his confines and pulled out that traitorous moan. The fingers pulled out, and each bump of knuckle and wrinkle of skin had him hardening more until with a wet sucking sound, he was empty. Confused, furious, and aroused beyond all expectation, he felt the man pat gently at his hip, apologize...and then leave. Leaving him to hump briefly and uselessly into the leather that covered his groin, come to realize just what had happened, and snarl into the empty room. 

That had been one day ago. And now, Van Helsing was returning...with friends...and Dracula swore to himself he WOULD find a way to hurt that man and repay him for the humiliation of his capture and the brief sexual encounter that had been forced on him. Glaring into the dark of his hood, he waited.

"Alright, pick him up, careful not to let any of the leather straps loosen." Hands jostled him and he felt himself lifted, the breeze of his movement drifting across his still-bared crack and worrying him...was there to be more? More movement, his back dropped uncomfortably on a hard surface, hands pinned under him in the straightjacket, and a snapping sound, a jerk, and he felt his legs uncurl, released from the position they'd been held in so long. 

NOW! A hard kick out at whoever was near, a kick that was far weaker than he'd expected, damn the silver. And the foot caught in midair, and then tethered there against something. The other leg followed immediately, pulling them apart, leaving partially spread open, rear lifted slightly off the table. An attempt to roll, foiled immediately by straps now forcing his back against the table, arms still bound and pulled behind him. Trapped, he was trapped, held lifted and ready, breeze blowing past his ass, and he was infuriated and terrified. Surely they weren't going to?! A hiss, angry and warning, and utterly ignored. Clanking and rattling by his head, and then two firms hands on either side of it.

"I'll wait until one of you has begun. Attempt to hit the prostate, aim for the front of his body, he seems very sensitive to that and it'll be the most distracting." Frozen briefly by horror, he could hear the pop of buttons, a muffled slapping sound of skin on skin, and the hands moved off him only to reappear at his ass and apply a large amount of something nearly as cold as he was, sliming and slipping across him and briefly inside. He pushed out a snarl, and felt himself shiver in fear and an unwanted anticipation. "He's slick. Actual penetration shouldn't be difficult...good. Thank you. I do apologize for asking this of you all, and I appreciate the sacrifice." Steps as Abraham moved to stand beside him, and then...

\---v---v---

Oscar was in charge of one of the small teams that made up their little troop, and it was up to him to set the example. Young himself, not yet out of his twenties, he'd never had a problem and usually had a problem with getting hard. But this...this was a man, not a woman, one who was not interested to judge by the snarls, and also in front of the others, too. He was not a modest man, but this...this was...difficult. It took a few minutes, watching the vampire thrash briefly and ineffectively before closing his eyes and picturing a much more willing and interested female, with buxom charms and a flirty smile and no clothes at all. As his imagination took off, he felt himself harden, and before he could think about it, made himself open his eyes and seat himself suddenly in the vampire. 

Cold, it was cold, no, cool...unpleasantly. But slick, and sooo soft, and tight. Eyes tightly closed again, he pictured the female again, sparkling black eyes peering up at him, mouth positioned just right, and thrust again, and again, slowly picking up a rhythym. A muffled cry of fear or pain nearly stopped him, until Abraham reminded him. "Up, thrust up and in," and he did, and then the next sound was not pain or fear but surprised pleasure. Again, and again, and he pushed faint sounds from the beast, finding the spot which drove the sounds out of the vampire and homing in on it again and again. And then he was shuddering against it, rhythm gone, and seed spilling into the vampire.

\--v---v---

"Quickly!" Quickly what? Red eyes stared in stunned and confused and humiliated pleasure, and he realized that Abraham was standing right by his head, doing..something? What? And then thought was gone, as the softening rod pulled from him, leaving him briefly empty and unhappily wanting, and then replaced with another. Shorter, wider, and stretching the ring and drawing a gasp from him as it thrust in, quickly reaching a steady and solid rhythm. What...something...he could FEEL something pressing against his mind, and began to tear at it, and then

PLEASURE

White sparks of it behind his eyes as the new man found his pleasure center and began a steady assault on it. He couldn't help himself, he cried out in a confused pleasure, finding himself humping back against the man. Lifting his body as little as he could, rocking into the base of the scorching heat that impaled him, he found his own end approaching unexpectedly. Ashamed of himself, unable to prevent it, unable to even THINK in the waves of pleasure, he found himself peaking and spurting inside the confining leather at his front. Shuddering down from this brief mindless high, he realized the man inside him had not slowed or stopped in the least...and began pressing him back towards pleasure again as the man himself lost his rhythm, moving faster and faster and finally spilling inside him again.

That one pulled out, and before his body could mourn or his mind rejoice in the loss, yet another! Sliding up his crack and missing a few times before ramming in, longer and thinner and his body briefly mourned the loss of the stretching as it slid in and out, feeling good but not that overwhelming amazing glory that his body, well on the way to another crashing orgasm, NEEDED. Something was wrong with his head, something was wrong, someth-THERE. The man had found where to strike, drawing a gasp and then returning and missing and returning, finally settling into a fast rhythm that hit again and again and again, and the vampire lost himself in the sensations. It was not what he WANTED but his BODY wanted it and he was helpless in the throes of the pleasure he was receiving. Before he could reach his climax, the rhythm was lost and he could have wailed in frustration as the man pumped his seed in him, leaving him on the brink of orgasm.

Pulled out, and a fourth one...how many were there? How long would this happen? Why? And then the fourth one found the hole, now well-slicked and stretched, and drew moans of frustrated pleasure as the stretch and slide stimulated him but left him falling from the peak he had so nearly reached. No longer blinded by pleasure, he noticed, again, that Abraham was doing SOMETHING, and began to struggle against it...

\---v---v----

"Nein! He is fighting it! Quickly, find what he needs!" The tracks were being laid in the vampire's mind, he could detect them on the vampire's mind, a tracery like steel wires over fog, and the newest wires were being twisted and dissolved. A gasp from the man, a hard thrust that rocked the vampire's head back and pushed it against his hands, and suddenly the twisting stopped. "That, like that!" and Abraham ruthlessly pressed more lines of power into the vampire, locking his mind into the shape he wanted, under this control. The rocking continued, the vampire's mind sparking randomly, unfocused, and suddenly glowing then all light vanishing briefly as it gave a choked and shuddering gasp. Another orgasm? He'd known they were sexual creatures, but three? And then that soldier pulled out, and other one standing behind him and standing ready was plunging into the vampire.

They'd gone from uninterested into very interested, indeed, in this activity. With the competitive nature of young men, they were challenging each other, betting and boasting on how quickly they could bring an orgasm from him, or how loud they could make him be. From the conversation...the vampire was no longer cold inside, or even cool, but had heated to make a hot and gripping silk tunnel, and they had been encouraged by his clear enjoyment of the activity. It hadn't been intentional, but the cut he'd made in the leather had only revealed the entrance they were using. The tight leather kept all but a bit of the scrotum out of sight, and the buckles and the creased leather concealed the penis, no matter how hard, from easy observation. The sex was not easily visible. The slight, slender vampire was not so masculine or intimidating when on its back with its legs up, the straps and jacket would conceal any curves and hid the lack of them, the masculine face was under a mask, and the hair long and silky white...yes. It was not obviously a male. They were indeed stimulated, and the vampire would be well occupied. As long as they kept their aim where it was most stimulating, the creature was helpless. 

And he could work, faster than he'd expected, as a fifth, sixth, and seventh soldier impaled the impaler. Over a dozen men later, and he'd finished. The vampire was barely moving, fucked out and nearly comatose, the mind no longer sparking, barely glowing. The hair had blackened...unexpected, but semen must be a potential food source, and if the creature was agreeable, that could make it far easier to keep healthy. Taking a few moments of time, he got a drink of water from the pitchers on the nearby table and thought.

He'd planned more bindings but really hadn't expected, even remotely, to have the time. A third of the men were left to take their turn, and many of those who had were intending a second time. The vampire would be available for another hour or more. Yes, yes, he could do this. The first bindings controlled what the vampire could do, stopping him from acting against direct orders, blocking away his abilities without permission. They had no effect on what the vampire wanted to do or how he felt, but they would work to keep everyone safe and prevent the creature's escape. 

Now, though? He could put in the set he'd wanted to, but wouldn't have expected to have the time. An exhausted groan of pleasure from the vampire, and a twitch of the groin as it was filled again. "TEN!" shouted the men, apparently they had kept track of the vampire's orgasms and wanted to see how many he could have. Well, he wished them luck. He was definitely going to have the time to add the other bindings. Far more delicate, far more complex, he'd not have dreamed of it if the vampire had been aware...but...it was entirely vulnerable and open to him right now.

"Please, don't stop" and a nod to the man who'd paused as he saw Abraham straighten, and who went right back to gleeful thrusting "but am I correct in thinking you would be willing and able to keep the vampire occupied another hour?" An enthusiastic yes, indeed. "I have finished the spells I planned, but there are others I didn't expect to have any opportunity to apply. He's not going to be dangerous, now, but the controls are coarse. I'd like to go a bit deeper" and a chuckle from the men as one yelled "We plan to!" and Abraham found himself grinning, too. "A bit deeper, and set up some more thorough ones to help keep him from fighting them in the first place." First, to check and make sure ones he'd applied worked. 

"I am going to request that you stop for a few moments after this so I can verify that these are effective, and then we can continue."

\---v---v----

It took time, how many minutes he wasn't sure, for Dracula to realize that the men had stopped. Still there, but stopped, and as he gained control of his faculties again, he snarled, to find himself stopping when he heard Abraham. "No growling." And...he stopped. He tried to push it and felt a warning flare of pain, freezing in shock at whatever had happened. "I wish for you to lick the metal around your mouth." And burn himself? Not likely, but...he found himself fighting the need to obey, and then unexpectedly he tasted the sting of metal and the char of burning flesh. "Keep licking." and he did, anger changing to fear and pain as his blackening tongue twitched and lapped at the wires. "You may stop" and stop he did, stunned, horrified, and fundamentally aware that after the actions of tonight, his relationship with the humans was very much no longer predator and prey. 

And then the voice, not even talking to him, "You may begin." and a half-second of confusion before he was again whimpering and lost in pleasure, bucking against the latest man's rod, mindless.

\--v--v---

This was harder, more complex, but at the same time easier...for he could use the vampire's current emotional state to help anchor these. He had set it up to punish the vampire for disobedience...but now? Now he could MAKE the vampire want to behave, as biddable and yearning to please as any dog. More lines flared and settled, chaining the vampire's mind and making connections to the little bright core that flared every time one of the men angled right, and that became incandescent and dark with each time the vampire went over the edge.

Obeying would not only avoid pain...it would be pleasurable. The vampire would be rewarded for wanting to please him, to serve him, to protect him, and the slight pleasure even from reluctant obedience would encourage a more positive mindset quickly. The happier he was, the happier the vampire would be...and Abraham deliberately left a few "wires" out and accessible. He'd done that to the controls with pain, able to cause discomfort to excruciating agony with a thought...and now, he'd be able to reach the other end of the spectrum just as easily. But it took time, so much time.

As he worked, he was aware of the men in the background, shouting out each time another orgasm was wrung from the vampire. Even exhausted with pleasure, the men claimed he still tightened down wonderfully, gripping and pulling them in each time. Some of them went upstairs, returning with beer to replace the water, and snacks to keep them going. He appreciated that, taking a break for a swig of water (no alcohol, not when a procedure this delicate was occurring), and praising and thanking the men for keeping the vampire so thoroughly distracted and unfocused. The man using the vampire finished...and Oscar stepped forward to take a second turn. 

"How many of you will be able and willing to handle him again?" Almost every man raised their hand, and the ones that didn't were the most recent participants. "Very good!" And back he went to work, taking time and more time to make sure everything was perfect. At least three hours had passed since the first man began, and the vampire was motionless, no longer even thrusting back, clearly exhausted, still overcome with the sensations. Watching him, Abraham grabbed the wires he'd left available, not the pain ones but the newer ones, and PULLED on them. The vampire, restrained and exhausted as it was, ARCHED up, straining, keening, and the man inside the vampire grabbed its legs, moaning in pleasure. He kept pulling, watching the vampire's entire body shudder, and seeing the crotch area, already darkened and stained, stretch and move. Yes, it was clearly an orgasm and a very powerful one...and with a nod of contentment, he dropped the controls.

He was done...but there were still men waiting, a few of them ready for even a third time with the easy recovery and energy of youth on their side. The vampire looked...better, really. The hair was a deep rich black, the legs looked smoother and firmer, it was definitely getting some good from the men's efforts. At the angle it was held at, all the fluids would be held inside it...but...no. When the vampire stood, or even laid flat, some of it would leave. And the sustenance that was reviving the vampire would be wasted.

"I am done, but everyone seems to be enjoying this" although it was anyone's guess if the vampire was even aware enough to continue enjoying it after that last experience! "I have no reason to cut your fun short, but I will need, and this is VITAL, to give the vampire instructions before it has a chance to recover its faculties. It's received some... nutrition?..from your efforts, and if it's recovered enough it may well break loose. When there are only a couple men left to take a turn, when you realize that it has several minutes left but not many more than that, come to my lab. I'll be down here, just down the hall, working in it and writing down what I've learned and done tonight." With the men's enthusiastic thanks for a surprisingly good evening, he smiled back at them, happy at the outcome, and headed to his lab.

He had something there that might work. A bulb...normally used to move liquids about in the larger pipets, made of solid rubber, rounded..compressible, but not easily..and with a stem on it where the glass pipets were inserted. Well, this would do well inserted elsewhere. One of the largest ones could be squeezed and placed inside the vampire, with the stem left out for removal later, and used to keep any remaining semen inside until it was absorbed. He'd have to take a look and see what remained, and with that he dug about to find an unused speculum and the new "electric torch" that had just come out and been quickly purchased by him as someone who worked deep underground! These supplies were set on the lab bench close to the door, and he pulled out his lab journal. There was so much to record, from the observations and efforts of putting in the controls, to the effect of a male vampire on men who were sexually attracted to women, to the detailed descriptions of the vampire's sounds and reactions, the multiple orgasms (the men were trying to get it to twenty and it seemed like they might at that), and its response to the controls he'd tested. 

He was pleased to find he had a sufficiency of time to record those discoveries, and was filling in fine details as he remembered them when one of the men finally came to get him. Ah, before he forgot...

"How many did you reach?"

"23. Not counting yours, of course!" Both men chuckled as Abraham added that bit of information to the lab journal, then gathered his things to return the the main lab room. The vampire looked as limp as when he left, only the slightest of pleasured sounds escaping as the men rutted in it. It would be several more minutes from the look of things, and Abraham took the time to finally have that beer and a slice of buttered bread. Three more men, the last of whom had not expected to be ready for a third time but was more than willing to use it, and each one taking far longer than before to reach their own ends...and...done. 

Well, while the vampire hadn't recovered, this would be a perfect time to check and see how much semen remained and if he needed to seal it off. With a hum, he disconnected each leg, lifting it higher to make it easier to peer inside the beast, then strapping them back to the supports. The vampire was limp, unresponsive, until he poured a bit of oil on it and got the slightest twitch. Not really needed, the oil, not with the amount of lube and liquids involved, but standard practice and no reason NOT to do so, either. With a few rubs of the metal speculum through the oil to slick the sides, he pressed it in, squeezed it open, and locked it. A moment of surprised thought, and he squeezed it open further. The vampire stretched far easier than he had expected, and wasn't too much smaller than needed to admit a small hand! Not his own great mitts, but it was entirely likely one of the others would be able to do so if they chose to study the insides, and this opened the doors for more opportunities for research! The light was pulled up, and shone in...and yes. There are the bottom, a puddle of semen caught where the rectum met the colon, in the little dip anatomy had made. Pushing a finger in, he pressed the interior wall of the rectum to the side, able to see a bit more of a slick spill of semen. Yes, he'd want to keep this in the vampire. Picking up the red rubber bulb, he used the setting of the speculum to get it into the vampire easily before collapsing and removing the metal. Yes, that worked nicely, the sphincter tightening back up against the stem, and the round swell of the bulb stretching the rectum and sealing it.

A groan and a moan from the vampire, quiet and weak but there, and he couldn't stop the smile. "Vampire, you are now my servant." A pause, and then a quiet growl. Very quiet, the creature was exhausted! "You are expected to serve me. That means no attempts to harm any of the people here at the estate, and no leaving the grounds of the estate, either. You are to protect and keep everyone and everything safe as you can, and not attempt to make things otherwise. You are not to cause any distress, anger, fear, or other types of discomfort to anyone. You are to serve me and make me pleased with your services. I, in turn, will make sure you are safe while you sleep and will not allow you to starve." A low snarl, and he grinned. "The correct response is, Yes, Master. Say it."

Silence for a few moments, and then a choked and reluctant "Yes, Master." Excellent! "Good boy. What a very good boy." And there it was, a twitch as the pleasure fed back from the praise, insulting and demeaning as it was. A few quick twists of the restraints and the vampire's legs fell to the table, dangling gracelessly and probably uncomfortably. A few moments to unbuckle the straps that held him down, and another to loosen and remove the hood. Dazed red eyes, still frightened and furious but mostly exhausted, stared at him. He grinned down at his servant. "Sit up." A moment's delay, and then the vampire tried to heave itself into a sitting position...despite the lack of strength and the awkward position. Abraham gave it a few seconds of struggling, then watched the eyes lose everything but fright and a touch of pain before helping lift the creature upright. The men watched, cheering as the vampire just sat there, not threatening them but clearly wanting to, frightened and obedient, as the straps fell down and the straightjacket was removed. He patted the head, seeing the creature attempt to snap at him and then immediately wince and stop. 

Yes, it worked...his touch was soothing and enjoyable, and the red eyes calmed a bit before brightening again with bubbling rage. "Stand up." and the vampire slid from the table with a wince as the bulb went over the edge, standing in front of him, in the tatters of his shirt and the sliced trousers. All filthy. "Take your clothes off." Another wince, and the vampire took them off, reluctant, trembling. He seemed much reduced, hunched in on himself, the anger gone to fear and dread. Abraham turned to his men. "This would not have been possible without your efforts this evening. A few hours ago, doing this would have resulted in our deaths...and now? Now we have him standing obedient and quiet." A proud smile that they all shared. "Thank you again. Please, go upstairs and I'll stay here with him for a bit...now that it's safe." Friendly waves and smug smiles, and the men left.

Abraham turned back to the vampire, pondering a bit. He had no idea that the vampire would be so subservient...or how attractive that would be. "Go to the sink, and clean yourself up. There is soap there, and a towel." The vampire did so, wincing slightly as he bent over the sink and the red bulb shifted in him. Abraham found himself staring at the bulb, beginning to feel the stirrings of interest in the vampire himself. He did look quite nice now, filth being scrubbed from his hair, body sleek and well-fed, beginning to gleam as the vampire cleaned itself. "Good boy, so very good, so obedient." Again, the shivers of pleasure that went through the beast. It would be far less fun when he'd gotten used to the sensations, but right now? The creature was an open book. Abraham watched it dry itself off, pausing briefly as the towel snagged on and tugged at the stem of the bulb. "Felt good, did it?" Silence, as the vampire ignored him, before shivering. "Yes...Master." Interesting, that, he hadn't really expected an answer but one was forced out anyways. 

It was not what he'd expected to feel, but at the sight of the vampire so obedient, so used and worn, and so lovely, Abraham felt himself hardening. Well, why not? The others already enjoyed the beast...and it certainly liked it...but...the thought of his own body being slicked with the semen of others was not at all attractive.

"Come here, vampire." It shuffled over, not making eye contact, as far away as it thought it could be. "This is much better than your angry fighting. You're going to be an excellent servant." He grinned at the vampire, seeing it so silent and submissive, mind clearly racing as it tried to find a way out of this trap. Well, it would learn the futility of that soon enough. "Did you have a good evening?"

"No Master."

"Oh? You certainly seemed to enjoy it. Why wasn't it a good evening?" He knew, but he just wanted to force the vampire to admit it.

"I didn't want that to happen." Blurted out, but the vampire clearly had not enjoyed the evening even if its body would beg to differ. 

"You certainly seemed to enjoy it physically. Do you normally enjoy the activity to that extent?"

"I...do not know. I have not been with a man...like that. Not since I died." Really? Surprising, that. Vampires were such sexual beings. He'd really expected the vampire to have been an active participant in that before, especially after its response when he was testing it to see its reactions. Those very positive reactions had led to this evening's very successful events. Well, even it the vampire hadn't truly wanted to be fucked senseless, it seemed to do him good. He looked better, healthier, and it had done wonders for the creature's attitude.

"Well, you'll have plenty of chances to enoy it now." Wide red eyes stared at him, horrified, and with a tweaking of the wires they also dilated with lust, and then he looked terrified and ready to bolt. Abraham was more and more certain of his complete control over the beast at this point, control it didn't enjoy...yet. "For now, kneel." It did, slowly, reluctantly, unsure of why he was asking this, and unwilling to kneel before a human. Well, he wasn't asking it for obeisance, but something else entirely. "Straighten up," and the vampire firmed, no longer slouching. Excellent, nearly the perfect height. He moved to stand in front of it, pulling himself out of the front of his pants.

"Open your mouth."

It was every bit as good as he'd hoped.


End file.
